falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
CreatureDialogueMrHandy.txt
CreatureDialogueMrHandy |scene=- |srow=46 |topic=000C15AD |trow=6 |before= |response=''{loudly and fake cheerfully}'' It's just little old me. Nothing to be afraid of. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{under his breath}'' Someone dirty and disreputable, I shouldn't wonder. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{pretending to call a cat}'' Here kitty-kitty-kitty! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{under his breath}'' As if I'd know what to do if I found something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{MARK FOR RE-RECORD. sarcastic, under his breath}'' Why not let the robot deal with it? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{loudly, hoping that whoever is there will go away}'' I'm going to look over here now. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15AC |trow=4 |before= |response=''{sarcastic}'' Didn't you hear me coming? Now I have to fight you. Bloody fantastic. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{wearily}'' Here we go again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic}'' Oh good. I found you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic}'' You must be bloody stupid if you can't hide from me. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15AB |trow=3 |before= |response=Oh, back to the usual daily tedium. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thought as much. Nothing there after all. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Beastly nuisance. Glad that's done with. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15AA |trow=4 |before= |response=Just what I was hoping for. Trundling around looking for something that wants to blow me to flinders. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Must we play hide and seek now? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sarcastically -- hoping not to have to find anybody}'' Ready or not, here I come! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=That's a good start. Now just keep running and we'll call it even. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15A9 |trow=3 |before= |response=A little peace and quiet, at last. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well, that's it then. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=That's enough excitement for one day. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1563 |trow=3 |before= |response=Not very sporting of you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=That's hardly Marquess of Queensberry rules, now is it? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You'll pay for that, you cheeky bastard! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1562 |before= |response=Cheerio. Water under the bridge. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C155C |trow=2 |before= |response=*Gasp!* Murder! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{heavy sigh at the beginning of the sentence}'' I suppose I'm going to have to do something about that. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1559 |trow=3 |before= |response=Why do I get all the hoodlums? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Did you really need that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The class of people I'm forced to associate with these days just keeps falling. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1523 |trow=6 |before= |response=*Sigh.* Why must you humans always resort to violence? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=And who gets to clean up all this blood? Me, that's who... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oohh. Yesss... Let's all beat up on the robot... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=By God, if I had hands I'd strangle the life out of you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=For Queen and country! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You have insulted my honor, and for that, you must die! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1522 |trow=2 |before= |response=Do stand still! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Have at thee! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C151B |trow=2 |before= |response=How dare you, sir! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=How dare you, mum! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000464FF |before= |response= |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000464FE |before= |response= |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000464FC |trow=4 |before= |response=Sir? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ma'am? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Good day to you. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00020B7C |before= |response= |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files